Work Of Art
by laurabeautiful
Summary: The Girl in the photo was beautiful. That was girl was her. Kagome was officially a model, And she was terrified.
1. Chapter 1

Its been eight years since her mother and Kagome have lived together with her father. Her father, Darien attended college in Japan and now

is finishing Medical school to become a heart surgeon. Kagome and her mother Erina live in Russia while her father finished school, and now

that he is almost finished with school, Kagome and her mother are going to live in Japan with her father. They were both very excited to finally live together

as a family again, since the last time her father was living with her mother and her, she was only four years old. Now it has been eight years and Kagome is

now twelve years old getting ready to finally see her father.

Kagome remembered how her father would always call her on the phone, and send her gifts from Japan. Twice every year he would come back to Russia to

visit Kagome and her mother, which was never enough time to see him as much as they would like to. Whenever her father visited Kagome and her mother

couldn't get used to how he learned to speak english so well, since her and mother and Kagome couldn't speak the language at all. Her father said that she

will learn english just as well as he did, and that she will have a private tutor for home schooling.

Now she was boarding the plane to Japan to see him. Kagome was dressed in denim capris, with a black button up flannel as she arrived in the airport of

Japan.

Her mother, Erina and and Kagome both went to get there luggage.

While they went to pick up there luggage Erina smiled at how many people were staring at her daughter, and she knew why.

"Dazhe v Amerike, lyudi ne mogut preobladat', kak vy khoroshen'kaya" (**Even in Japan, people cant get over how pretty you are**)

Erina said teasingly while Kagome hugged her mom.

Kagome then grabbed her luggage and walked toward where the seats were. She looked around for her father then smiled hugely as she finally saw him and

she then ran toward him.

"Papa!" Kagome said as she ran into his open arms as he picked her up off the ground.

"Idi syuda, ya tak skuchala po tebe moy malen'kiy angel" (**Come here, i missed you so much my little angel**)

Darien said as tears fell from his face.

Darien hugged and kissed his wife,happy to be back with his family again.

"YA lyublyu tebya papa" (**I love you papa**) Kagome said hugging his waist.

Kagome felt finally whole now that she knew that they were all going to be together now.

Kagome was considered daddy's little girl, and Darien could never say 'no' to Kagome's doll like face. Her mother would always say that he spoiled her too

much when Kagome was younger. And Darien still planned on spoiling Kagome whenever he had the chance to.

Kagome and her mother and father took a taxi back to there home where they would all finally be together again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome and her mother loved there new home. There new home was a two story house, with three bedrooms. Kagome had her own master bedroom.

After a couple of days, Kagome enjoyed settling in her new house. And her father even Bought a nice car with the money he earned from his job as a heart surgeon .

Moving to a new country was an adventure for her but at the same time scary, since she didn't understand the language yet.

"Ne volnuytes', dorogaya, my budem vam repetitorom skoro, chtoby nauchit' vas" (**Don't worry sweetheart, we will get you a private tutor soon to teach **

**you**)

Darien said teasingly as he pinched Kagome's nose playfully.

Her father wanted to show Kagome and her mother around town before he become busy with work at the hospital were he worked.

Darien took them out to lunch at a restaurant. Darien found it funny at there confused reactions when they saw the menu.

"Papa? Good?" Kagome asked as she pointed to an item on the menu.

Darien smiled and laughed,

"Zakazat' etot zdes'. Tebe ponravitsya" (**order this here. You will like it**) Darien said as he winked at her.

Later the waitress brought back Kagome had a hamburger with fries, and a strawberry milkshake. While her mother and her father had pasta.

"Nravitsya li vam eto?" (Do you like it) her father asked her as she sipped her milkshake.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head joyfully as her mother giggled at her reaction.

Then a waitress came to there table, "Is she your daughter?" The young waitress asked looking at Kagome.

"Yes she is" Darien said smiling at Kagome.

"She is so beautiful, and her eyes are amazing" The waitress gushed as she kept smiling and looking at Kagome, who just smiled and nodded to what she said

since she didn't understand.

"Thank you so much" Darien smiled appreciably and thanked the waitress as she walked away.

"Chto ona skazala?" (**What did she say?**) her mother Erina asked.

"Ona skazala, chto glaza Kagome byla krasiva, i chto u neye krasivyye glaza" (**She said that Kagome is beautiful and that she had lovely eyes**) Darien said as

he pinched Kagome's cheek teasingly while Kagome's mother laughed.

And that wasn't the only time Kagome received complements that time. While they walked around the town after they had lunch, many people came up to

Kagome and told her how beautiful she was. Darien and Erina took pride Kagome looks.

Later it became night, and they went back home.

"Tak zhe, kak v Rossii, lyudi vsegda komplimenty vy" (**Just like in Russia, people are always complementing you**) Erina said as she ran her fingers through

Kagome's long black straight hair.

"YA znayu, mozhet byt', my dolzhny yego boleye v to, chto ona mozhet s etim podelat'" (**I know, maybe we should it look more into what she can do about it**)

Darien said as he walked up to Kagome and her mother.

"Kak chto?" (**Like what?**) Kagome asked.

"Chto o modelirovanii?" (**What about modeling?**) Erina said smiling as Darien gasped out of excitement.

"Da Vot zamechatel'naya ideya. Dlya modnykh zhurnalov i drugiye rabochiye mesta modelirovaniya"(**Yes that's a wonderful idea. For fashion magazines and **

**other modeling jobs**) Darien said excitedly as Erina put her hands on Kagome's shoulders.

"YA znayu , ona budet prinimat' takiye krasivyye fotografii . Kak vy dumayete, dushistyy goroshek?"(**I know, she'll take such beautiful pictures. What do you **

**think sweetpea?)** Erina asked happily.**  
**

Kagome looked at her mother and father, who were smiling toward her, Kagome then smiled back and nodded her head in approval.

"Eto budet tak veselo takiye , i vy mozhete uznat' bol'she ob amerikanskoy kul'ture" ( **It will be so much fun, and you can learn more about Japaneses **

**culture) **Erina said happily as she gave Kagome a hug.

Darien laughed, "Tvoya mat' i ya budu smotret' na model'nykh agentstv segodnya vecherom, i my budet idti ottuda" (**Your mother and I** ** will look up on **

**modeling agencies tonight and we will go from there**) Darien said with a smile on his face.

Later that night Kagome's parents searched for modeling agencies. Then they finally came across one called "Switch agency". Kagome got the chance to look at

the website, and saw pictures of girls her age and she became excited. Her father told her that the agency is very exclusive.

Her father then received the contact information and called the agency next day, and told them about Kagome, that she is from Russia just like her father. They

were were immediately interested in meeting Kagome since her father told the agency that she is a young Russian girl. The agency told Darien that they will

email the information on what to bring and where the audition will be with the modeling scouts.

Kagome and her mother were very excited about going to the audition.

Darien read over the information that the agency email him.

"on govorit, chto vy ne mozhete nosit' makiyazh, i vy dolzhny nosit'kupal'nyy kostyum s kablukami" (** it says that you cannot wear makeup, and you have to **

**wear a bathing suit with heels**) Darien said to Kagome and her mother who were sitting in the kitchen table next to him.

"Chto oni sobirayutsya delat' na proslushivaniye?" (**What are they going to do at the audition?**) Erina asked looking at the packet of information.

"Vzglyanite na Kagome , i sfotografirovat', chtoby uvidet', yesli oni primut yeye V agentstve yest'" (**Take a look at Kagome, and take pictures to see if they **

**will take her In there agency**) Darien said while he looked at the packet.

"Kak interesno , vy rady ?" (**How exciting, are you excited?**) Erina asked Kagome with a happy smile.

"YA prosto nadeyus', chto oni lyubyat menya" (**I just hope they like me**) Kagome said as she giggled.

Kagome was nervous but at the same time excited that she was experiencing something so new in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO**

Kagome was surrounded by so many other girls in there bathing suits who some looked like they were twenty but, were actually around her age. She actually

understood some words and phrases in english that she heard in the other girls conversation. Kagome's bathing suite was a black strapless two piece, sweet

heart neckline with black matching bottoms, and she wore black kitten heels.

For the audition she was given a number to wear on the front of her bathing suit. She and about thirty other girls were sent to a room with many mirrors, to

take pictures of them. Her mother was waiting in the changing room, while her father was waiting up in front.

Then as the girl in front of her was done taking pictures, the photographer motioned for Kagome to come forward.

"Hello" the female photographer greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hello" Kagome said actually coming out as 'ayloo" as she smiled while she waved to her.

"You have an accent, do you speak english?" The photographer asked.

Kagome tried to pick up on what she said. The photographer smiled at Kagome's confused look.

"English? Do you speak english?" The photographer asked slowly as she motioned her hands like she was saying something.

Then Kagome recognized the word "english" and assumed that she was asking her if she spoke the language.

"Yes. English" Kagome said as she nodded her head.

"She's so cute" the photographer said to a person next to her.

Kagome just smiled, only recognizing the word "cute" so she thought that they were giving her a complement.

"Can you stand over there Kagome" the photographer asked as he motioned her to stand over in front of the mirror.

Kagome walked over where she was told, and the photographer fixed her hair a bit.

She then started to take pictures with her small camera.

"She is just a doll" the photographer said while she took her pictures, making Kagome smile cutely.

The photographer came forward and fixed her hair again "Just to see how long it is" she said as she put Kagome's hair in front and continued to take her

pictures.

"Can you put your hair up?"'the photographer asked.

Kagome pointed to her hair, questioning if she was taking about her hair. The photographer smiled and nodded her head. Kagome then grabbed her hair and

put it behind her.

"Beautiful, her eyes are breathing talking" the photographer said while she took more pictures of her.

Kagome smiled at the complement, earning an "aww" from the photographer.

"Okay Kagome, can you come here?" The photographer asked motioning her to come to her.

She got her camera and held it up to her Kagome's face.

"Can you say your name and how old you are?" The photographer said .

"Name?" Kagome questioned making sure it was what she asked for.

The photographer nodded, "Yes, and how old you are? Yes?" She asked making sure Kagome understood.

Kagome smiled and nodded in understanding.

"My name is Kagome, I am twelve years old" Kagome said to the camera.

"Say Where you are from?, from Russia" the photographer said as she looked at Kagome to see if she understood what she said.

"Um, I am from Russia." Kagome said.

"Okay, perfect. Thank you so much" the photograph said as she smiled at Kagome.

"Thank you" Kagome said as she walked back to the changing room where here mother was.

"Vse sdelano ? Byl li eto khorosho?" (**All done? Was it good?**) Kagome's mother asked as she gave Kagome a hug.

"Da, ya chuvstvoval sebya uverenno i fotograf posmotrel pozhaluysta" (** Yes, I felt confident and the photographer looked please** ) Kagome said as she

grabbed her clothes from her bag.

"Kak interesno , yesli by ya mogla byt' tam s vami. I ya prosto znayu, chto oni lyubyat vas" (**How exciting, I wish I could have been there with you. And I just **

**know that they loved you**) Kagomes mother said happily as she fixed Kagomes shirt.

Once Kagome was done getting dressed, she and her mother walked toward the front to meet her father.

"Vy sdelali eto, u vas bylo veselo?" (**You did it, did you have fun?**) Her father said as he gave Kagome a tight hug and put his arm around her shoulders.

Kagome laughed at her fathers excitement and nodded her head.

"Ona skazala, chto smotrela fotografov dovolen yeyu" (**She said that the photographers looked pleased with her**) Her mother said as she ran her fingers

through Kagomes hair.

"Konechno, oni byli rady , kak oni mogli ne byt'?" (**Of course they were pleased, how could they not be?) **her father said with a smile on his face.**  
**

While they all drove back home, Kagome was just hoping that the agency saw some potential in her.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome had finally gotten a private tutor to teach her english at home. Her mother and Kagome were the only ones at the house since her father had his job

as a surgeon at a hospital. Her mother is learning english on her own since she has other tasks to do at home.

One afternoon when her father was off from work, the modeling agency called and told him that they would love to have Kagome join there modeling agency.

Kagome couldn't believe that they want her to work for there agency. Her mother was so excited with the news.

"YA tak rada za tebya , are you happy? (**I am so happy for you**,) her mother asked as she hugged Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head, still can't believe that she is going to be a model for Switch Agency. Her father said that he can't come this time since he has his job,

but her mother reassured him that she will understand what they will be saying.

Darien said that the agency wanted to have a meeting with Kagome to talk about her modeling contract, and her future castings she will have for magazines.

The next day her mother and Kagome took a taxi to the agency for the meeting.

During the meeting the model scout explained Kagome's modeling contract. That her contract is two years and that she will receive ten thousand dollars, not

including the money she will make with other modeling jobs that she will have.

Kagome's mother understood and happily accepted the contract. The model scout then told her that she actually has a casting for a fashion magazine called

"Glamor" magazine here in the agency.

"It would be very good experience for kagome, since it is a very popular magazine" the model scout said.

"Yes, it will be very good for her" Erina said as she smiled at Kagome.

The model scout then told them the time and date of the casting. Kagome and hero mother were so happy and excited for her casting

"Nam nuzhno , chtoby vy novuyu odezhdu togda. Davayte proverim torgovom tsentre" (**We need to get you some new cloths then. Lets go check out the **

**mall**) Erina said smiling at Kagome.

"V samom dele? YA khotel by , chtoby delat' pokupki v magazinakh zdes'" (**Really? I would love to shop at the stores here**) Kagome said excitingly.

Kagome and her mother then went to the mall to buy clothes. Kagome and her mother went to a store and Kagome tried on a pair of black fitted high waisted

short with buttons on the side.

"Poprobuyte eto na s nim" (**Try this on with it)** Erina said handing Kagome a white button up blouse.

Kagome put the blouse and tucked it in her shorts.

"So wonderful" Erina gushed when she saw Kagome in her outfit.

"O! Chto po etomu povodu?" (**Oh! What about this?**) Kagome said as she walked up to the accessorizes and got a black bow tie.

"Look it is perfect" Kagome said showing her outfit, now with the bow tie on.

Kagome's mother smiled in approval. She then bout a pair of black suede heels.

Kagome could hardly keep her emotions steady with her studies. She wondered how the casting will be.

* * *

Kagome and her mother were now in the agency, anticipating how Kagomes first casting will be.

"It will be wonderful, no need to worry" Erina said as she had her arm over Kagomes shoulders.

Kagome smiled at her mother, then took a deep breath.

A woman from the agency stepped into the room, "Kagome?" the woman said motioning Kagome to stand and come to her.

Kagome looked at her mother and smiled as they both stood up from there seats and walked over to the woman.

Then they were escorted in a room with four older woman seated next to one another.

The woman who escorted Kagome and her mother in, gave the four other woman a folder containing Kagomes pictures.

"Wow, she is very young and beautiful" one of the woman said while looking at her photos.

Kagome smiled, as she stood toward them with her hands behind her back.

"Her eyes are amazing, and her complexion is perfect" one of the other woman said as she looked over at Kagome.

"She would be good for our magazine, she has much style. I think we should try her?" one of the woman said looking toward the others for approval.

The woman of the magazine, looked at Kagomes picture once more, and nodded there head toward each other.

"Kagome we would like to have you be apart of our magazine" on the woman asked her with smile.

Kagome gasped out of excitement as she put her hands over her mouth.

"Yes, yes thank you" Kagome said as her mother walked toward her and gave her a side hug.

"Okay, please go in front to get the information on everything about your first up coming photo shoot with us" the woman from the magazine said as she gave

Kagome a hug.

Kagomes heart was pounding, she could not believe she was actually going to be in magazine. She felt truly blessed, and her mother could not stop the tears

of happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu hakusho**

Chiyo, the assistant was getting everything ready for today's photo shoot. Chiyo then looked at the model pictures that they were going to take pictures of.

She couldn't believe how beautiful she was, the model seemed so unreal like doll. Chiyo then looked at her name and what her age was and was surprised

Kagome was only twelve years old, only a few years younger then she was.

Then after a little while, Kagome and her mother entered the room.

"Hello, welcome. I know its pretty early but it takes awhile to make the changes to the dress" the photographer said as she walked up to the dress Kagome

was going to be modeling in.

"Wow" Kagome said as she felt the material of the dress.

The dress was beautiful. It was a long black strapless velvet dress that was fitted and had ruffles on the bottom.

"You are going to look so beautiful" Kagome's mother said as she hugged her daughters shoulders.

Chiyo then walked to Kagome behind her "Hi, my name is Chiyo." She said as she caught Kagome's attention.

"Hello yes, nice to meet you" Kagome said with her Russian accent being heard.

"Kagome, i just wanna say i saw your pictures and you are just amazing" Chiyo said making Kagome smile at her complement.

"Thank so much, you are angel" Kagome said as she squeezed Chiyo's hand.

Kagome was then sent to hair and makeup. She was given a robe to wear, and was seated in a tall chair and saw a lot of makeup before her on the counter.

While Kagome was getting her hair done, she wanted Chiyo to sit next to her to get to know Kagome and one another. Chiyo then told Kagome that she was

in high school and loved fashion. Kagome told her that she has never been in a school environment, that she was always homeschooled. While they talked,

Chiyo thought that Kagome was very easy to love and they bonded so well.

Kagome's mother took pictures on her cell phone, of Kagome and Chiyo while Kagome was getting ready for makeup.

As soon as Kagome was done with hair and makeup, she had to touch her face to see if she was real.

"You look beautiful" Chiyo said as she looked over Kagome's hair and makeup.

"I never put on makeup, its my first time" Kagome said staring at her reflection.

"You don't even need it" Chiyo said.

Chiyo said as she took Kagome to the changing room, so she could get dressed in her designer dress for the photo shoot. A couple of girls came in the

changing room to help Kagome into her dress.

Once Kagome was dressed and ready for the photoshop, it seemed that everyone's self esteem took a hit when they saw Kagome.

Chiyo helped Kagome toward where they would have her picture taken.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked Chiyo, as they did last minute adjustments to her hair and dress.

"You are a work of art" Chiyo said making Kagome smile.

Once everything was set and ready, the photographer told Kagome to put her hands on her hips. Then they put on some up beat music during the photo

shoot.

Every click of the camera made Kagome more excited. She felt like nothing else.

The photo shoot lasted for about half an hour and Kagome got the chance to see the pictures on the computer.

Kagome gasped, as she put her hands over her out, she started to cry. Couldn't believe that that was her in the picture.

"Your pictures are gorgeous" the photographer said.

All Kagome could do was smile, while she hugged her mother.

Kagome then changed back into her regular clothes which consisted of a white ruffled,open back, V neck halter top that had peplum waist, and a black straight

skirt that went up to her knees with black kitten heels. Kagome put her hair up in a messy bun still having her makeup on.

"Congrats, how do you feel" Chiyo said happily.

"I'm still can't believe it" Kagome said putting a hand on her stomach.

"Well i can't till it comes out in the magazine" Chiyo said.

Kagome smiled and gave Chiyo a hug.

"Do you have cell phone so we can hang out?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, of course" Chiyo said as she grabbed her phone out and exchanged numbers.

Kagome and Chiyo said there goodbyes, as Kagome and her mother went out to eat to celebrate on her first photo shoot.

Kagome called her father about how her photo shoot went with tears of happiness. Her father was so pleased and proud of her. Kagome finally realized what

was happening.

That she was officially a model.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own inuyasha and yu yu hakusho**

Kagome was waiting the days till the magazine came out in stands. To finally see her picture In a magazine that everyone will see.

And that day was today.

Kagome was out in town with her mother looking for a near by newsstand. She finally saw a newsstand and she looked for the magazine that would have her

picture in it. She grabbed the magazine and skimmed through the pages intently, making sure not to miss a single page.

Then there it was. Her.

Kagome mouth dropped when she saw herself in the picture, she couldn't help but jump up and down out of happiness. Kagome's mother looked at the picture

and immediately started to shed tears.

"You are so beautiful" her mother said as she hugged Kagome tightly.

Kagome just couldn't tear her eyes from her picture. Then she noticed that a couple of young woman were staring at her.

"It's me, I'm in it" Kagome said as she showed the magazine toward them.

"Oh my word'! That is you! You look gorgeous!" One of the young woman said staring wide eyed at her picture.

"Can we take a picture with you?" One of the other young woman asked taking out her cell phone.

Kagome recognized the word "picture" and saw there cell phone and couldn't believe that they actually wanted to take a picture with her.

"Me? Take picture with me?" Kagome asked.

The younger woman nodded they're heads "Please, if you don't mind?"

"Yes, of course, of course" Kagome said as she went next to them while her mother took there picture.

Once there were done, they thanked Kagome and told her that she looked amazing in her picture. Kagome and her mother, were both very much excited with

the reaction from the picture.

Kagome loved the feeling.

* * *

Chiyo was at school, when Kagome called her.

"Hello?" Chiyo said smiling, knowing why she was calling.

"Hello, hello. Did you see picture in magazine?" Kagome asked excitedly through the phone.

"Yes I did and you looked amazing Kagome, how do you feel?" Chiyo asked.

"Oh my word! I am so happy, very happy" Kagome said

"Great!, you should be" Chiyo replied.

Chiyo found it amazing that she was looking at Kagome in a fashion magazine, and was talking to her on the phone.

The bell in Chiyo's school rang signaling that break was over. Chiyo told Kagome that she had to go, but she will call or text her later. Before she hung up Chiyo

congratulated Kagome again.

Chiyo was truly happy for Kagome, and was happy that she was there when it all happened.


	7. Chapter 7

dfEver since Kagome's photo shoot, Chiyo and Kagome have gotten much closer as friends with one another. They would always text and call each other, even

while Chiyo was in school. While Chiyo was in a meeting at the modeling agency discussing the next line of there clothing. While the meeting on , a list of

models who were going to be in the modeling the agency's new collection was handed out. Chiyo was pleased that she saw Kagome's name on the list.

Now Chiyo was getting the place ready for today's photo shoot. Chiyo then took a look at the dress Kagome was going to be wearing for the shoot. The

strapless dress was floor length and deep red, and had a ruffled lace peplum waist that extended to a A-line lace skirt with lace designs on it. Chiyo couldn't

wait till Kagome had it on.

Kagome then entered the room with her mother. As soon as Kagome saw Chiyo she ran towards her excitedly. She laughed as Kagome hugged her tightly,

telling her that she was so happy to see her again.

Kagome then was taken to hair and makeup to get her ready. They decided to slick Kagome's hair back into a low ponytail, since the dress was to extravagant

to actually dress her hair up.

Kagome was then fitted into the dress, which took time to alter the dress to have to properly fitted on Kagome. Once the alterations were done on the dress,

Kagome was ready to finally be in front of the camera. Chiyo helped Kagome off the pedestal and took her where they were to take pictures. Chiyo did some

last minute adjustments to the dress before the photo shoot.

"You feel good?" Chiyo asked.

Kagome smiled cutely and nodded. Then they started the photo shoot and took pictures of Kagome. Chiyo noticed how different Kagome was when she was in

front of the camera, she became so serious.

"Beautiful Kagome" the photographer said signaling the end of the photo shoot.

"Wonderful job" Chiyo said as she walked up to Kagome.

"Thank you" Kagome thanked as she smiled at Chiyo.

"So your done with the first part of the shoot, and a little later you'll be up here again for another shoot" Chiyo explained.

Kagome nodded in understanding "Okay very good" she smiled.

Kagome then headed back to the dressing room to take off her dress that she modeled in.

"So what are you gonna do while you wait" Chiyo asked as Kagome undressed from her dress and was left in her white corset and matching underwear, And

thought that Kagome's body was perfect.

"Um just wait with my momma"Kagome said as she put on her robe.

Chiyo then had an idea., "Why don't you come with me into town" Chiyo said as she grabbed both of Kagome's hands.

"Really? you want to?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Yea!, wait, i have something" Chiyo then walked out of the dressing room and came back with two dresses.

"Change into this" Chiyo said as she handed Kagome a royal blue, A-line strapless dress that went up to her knees, Chiyo had the same one but in pink.

"Where did you get them?" Kagome asked as she felt the material of the dress.

"On the rack, there last seasons dresses. They won't care if there gone"

Kagome smiled at Chiyo and immediately changed into the dress. Kagome and Chiyo laughed in taxi all the way into town. When they got out of the taxi, Chiyo

got out her camera and took pictures of Kagome in front of the taxi. They ran off in the city acting goofy as possible. Chiyo then asked someone, to take a

picture of them in front of the water fountain. Kagome and Chiyo laughed as they took funny poses in front of the camera. They thanked the man for the taking

the pictures and they ran off into a park. Chiyo then took more pictures of Kagome.

"Don't be so stiff, loosen up" Chiyo said teasingly as she made bubbly noises.

"I don't know how" Kagome replied.

Chiyo ran over to Kagome. "You gotta put the hand on the hip and pop" Chiyo said as she stuck out her hip.

Kagome laughed as she stuck out her hip "Pop" Kagome said in a sing song voice.

"Now dance around" Chiyo said as she shook Kagome's waist as she laughed. Chiyo grabbed Kagome's hands and spun around together laughing.

Then Chiyo saw a boy her age, looking at Kagome. And he was staring at Kagome like any woman would want a man to look at her. Like a blind man seeing

the sun for the first time. Chiyo noticed the boy staring at her for just a second.

"Oh!, oh my gosh we gotta go" Chiyo said as she looked up from her daze.

Chiyo and Kagome ran to the side of the street to call a taxi. Before they took off, Chiyo took one more look at the boy who was still looking at Kagome. But

this time he looked like he was sadden and shocked at the same time. Like he didn't want Kagome to leave. She then noticed that Kagome was thinking,

probably about that one second that she saw him.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome still couldn't get the image of those big brown eyes she saw earlier that day. She had anticipation for the boy, to see him.

"Okay Kagome you ready for another shoot" Chiyo said snapping out of Kagome's thoughts.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head as she walked toward anther session of hair and makeup. They washed Kagome's hair and blowed dried it. Then they

styled Kagome's hair to the side, with big curls.

Kagome then saw the dress she was going to wear for the shoot. It was a nude colored,strapless, short, puffy sweet heart neckline, A-line dress with a corset

top that had jewels on it. She then was helped into the dress Kagome was going to be modeling in. She was use to modeling in long elegant dresses.

"Okay Kagome you ready?" The photographer said as she fixed Kagome's hair.

Kagome smiled sweetely and nodded her head, and went toward the camera. Just as when Kagome was ready to start, upbeat music started to play

distracting her.

"Have fun" the photographer said to Kagome.

Kagome then posed for the camera like she always did.

"Try to relax a little, have fun" the photographer said.

Kagome then tried to smile and pose, then she noticed she wasn't doing what the photographer wanted for her to do. Chiyo then came up to Kagome, "You

okay?, " Chiyo asked.

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head.

"Just try to loosen up a bit, you know?" Chiyo said as she she shook Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome giggled, "How?" She asked.

"Um like today, okay? So your a tiger" Chiyo said as she roared like a tiger making Kagome laugh.

Kagome then rolled her eyes awkwardly, and tried sounding like a tiger, moving her hands like she had claws.

"C'mon, you have to roar louder" Chiyo said roaring loud.

"Roar!" Kagome said as she crouched and moved her hands like she was a tiger.

The photographer came toward them and started to take pictures.

"Yes! Your a savage" Chiyo said encouraging Kagome.

"Okay let's do something crazy, okay? Like your hitting the umbrella go!" Chiyo said as Kagome pretended to hit Chiyo with an umbrella as she screamed.

"Alright, do what I taught you. The hand on the hip and pop" Chiyo said as she put Kagome's hand on her hip.

Kagome popped her hip enthusiastically making Chiyo laugh.

The rest of the photoshops went fantastically and the photos turned out amazing.

* * *

The next day Chiyo went to school, wishing she could be at the agency working instead. When her class ended she walked to her locker to put her books

away.  
"Hey Chiyo!" a boy said getting her attention.

She then realized it was the boy from yesterday that kept looking at Kagome that special way.

"Um Hey? Yusuke right?" Chiyo said, not knowing what else to say to him.

"Yea, thats me. So i saw you yesterday.." Yusuke said as Chiyo realized where this was going.

"Oh yea, with me and friend. Kagome" Chiyo said trying to emphasize Kagome's name.

Yusuke suddenly smiled when Chiyo said Kagome's name.

"Kagome.. That's her name" Yusuke said to himself still smiling.

"Kagome, yea. Don't tell me you got a little crush on her now?" Chiyo said teasingly.

Yusuke chucked, "Um no.. It's a littleMore then that"

Chiyo then gave Yusuke a confused look.

"Look, I'm sure you know that I'm kinda different from the others..why I'm not at school a lot.. And what happened yesterday.." Yusuke said

"The way you looked at her" Chiyo stated.

"Yea, i can't tell you everything but, what I can tell you is that i need too see Kagome again" Yusuke said with pleading in his eyes.

Yusuke was right, that she knew Yusuke was different. And the way he looked at Kagome was something strong that she didn't understand. And if it was

something Chiyo didn't need to know, then so be it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chiyo made plans to go out to lunch so she could show Kagome how her pictures turned out before they hit the stands. She told Kagome that she was going

to bring a friend along with them.

And that friend was Yusuke.

Chiyo told Yusuke about the plans about going out and getting his chance to meet Kagome. Yusuke was excited to finally meet Kagome, he even wanted to

bring her a gift but, Chiyo told him that would be too much.

Chiyo then drove to the restaurant and meet Yusuke in the parking lot, waiting by his car.

"Hey!," Chiyo greeted him as she walked toward him.

"Hey, Kagome didn't come with you?" Yusuke asked as he looked past her to see if she was there with her.

"Um, no. Her mom is dropping her off here" Chiyo said as they walked inside the restaurant.

Chiyo and Yusuke sat on the table where they were seated. The a few minutes later Kagome came through the front doors. Yusuke looked at Kagome in awe,

as she was dress in a dark navy blue straight sailor dress that went up to her knees, the neckline had ruffled layers with buttons on the dress.

She practically lit up the room when she came in.

Kagome smiled as she walked toward Chiyo and Yusuke.

"Hello, hello"Kagome said as she hugged Chiyo.

"Hey there, so this is the friend i was talking about. Yusuke" Chiyo said as she introduced him to Kagome.

Once Kagome saw Yusuke, it seemed instantly that she recognized who he was, like Kagome never forgot who Yusuke was from the first time she saw him.

"Hi, Kagome" Yusuke was speechless as he greeted Kagome. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was up close, she seemed so unreal to him.

Kagome smiled and greeted him back as she shook his hands. At that moment Yusuke felt electricity run through his body. Yusuke never felt this way.

"Look what I have for you" Chiyo said as they all took there seats, Yusuke even pulled out Kagomes seat for her as she was about to sit down.

Chiyo took out a folder that had Kagome's pictures from the photo shoot.

Kagome gasped and clapped as Chiyo put down the folder and opened it.

"Where are these from?" Yusuke said smiling looking at Kagome as she went through the pictures.

"From her photo shoot" Chiyo said excitedly as Kagome looked up and smiled.

"Photo shoot?," Kagome questioned as he tried looking at the pictures.

Kagome giggled as showed him a picture from the photo shoot. Yusuke's mouth dropped open, she was a work of beautiful of beautiful art. He almost had to

be careful not drool.

"Wow" Yusuke silently said to himself as he was mesmerized from Kagomes pictures.

"Yea, Kagome's is "Switch" agency's model and she was in our magazine for "Glamour" not too long ago" Chiyo said smiling at Kagome.

Yusuke wasn't surprised that Kagome was a model. She was beyond gorgeous. During lunch date, Kagome and Yusuke had gotten along so well, like they

have known each other all there lives. Kagome told Yusuke where she was from, and how she moved here with her father after he was done with school to

become a doctor. At some point in there conversation Kagome had trouble pronouncing something in english and became frustrated, Yusuke just found it

adorable. Yusuke could just listen to Kagome all day. Chiyo saw the look of adoration from Yusuke as be looked at Kagome.

They were alike in so many ways, like two part of the same beings.


	10. Chapter 10

Ever since Kagome and Yusuke met, they became inseparable and spent much time with one another and were in constant contact as well. Yusuke always

called and texted Kagome everyday, he could listen to her voice all day.

As time progressed her parents enrolled Kagome in a private school since she knew enough english to go. Her new private school was very elite and required

to wear black and white school uniforms. She then met many new friends who thought Kagomes accent was simply amazing. A few of her new friends even

recognized Kagome in the fashion magazine that she modeled for and gushed at how beautiful she was. Kagome loved her new friends, and one in particular

was very nice.

His name was Rollo, and he was the same age as Chiyo and Yusuke were. Rollo and Kagome had one class together in school. Then Rollo and

Kagome became immediate close friends, and he always made her laugh. Kagomes new friends always teased Kagome how Rollo was always flirting with her

but, Kagome never noticed it.

One time when Yusuke was picking Kagome up from school he and Rollo actually met and became fond of each other since he was friends with Kagome.

Kagome thought that Rollo was very handsome, the same way she thought of Yusuke.

Chiyo saw Yusuke's and Kagome's relationship grow. Kagome would always tell Chiyo how excited she was whenever she was about to go out with Yusuke,

and she always blushed whenever he would speak to Kagome. How tight Yusuke would always hug Kagome, how his eyes lit up whenever he saw her.

Yusuke was right. It something stronger then love then what he felt for Kagome.

That night Kagome was out with Yusuke spending time with him.

Her cell phone rang and smiled when she saw it was Kagome calling her.

"Hey, how'd it go tonight?" Chiyo asked smiling through the phone.

"Chiyo he loves me" Kagome said happily.

Chiyo stood up straight "What?" Chiyo said excitedly.

"Tonight, Yusuke told me everything" Kagome said laughing out of happiness.

Chiyo then thought about what she meant when she said "everything",and remembered what Yusuke said about him being different from the others. Chiyo

then snapped back from her thoughts.

Chiyo playfully screamed "Kagome!, oh my word you have a boyfriend" Chiyo said teasingly.

Kagome laughed at Chiyo's reaction. She then told Chiyo that she always had a bit of strong feelings for him when she first met him. At that moment Chiyo

realized that she was right. Kagome felt the same way Yusuke felt when Yusuke first saw her at the park.


	11. Chapter 11

fYusuke couldn't get enough of Kagome. That night when he told her the secret about how how he was a demon, and the involuntary claim of imprinting.

He explained to Kagome that imprinting was a way for demons to find there soul mate, and in a way made a demon stronger. Kagome was of course

overwhelmed by it all, but she finally understood why she felt in instant connection when she first looked at him. Yusuke was ecstatic that she felt what he felt

toward her.

"Is it bad it bad for you?, what can I do?" Kagome asked concerned.

Yusuke laughed, still can't get over how cute her Russian accent was.

"No, no of course its not bad for me, Kagome up until now you are the best most wonderful thing that has Happened to me. And just know that i can be

whatever you want me to be." Yusuke said as he held both of Kagome's hands in his. Yusuke wanted Kagome for so long.

Kagome accepted his feelings for her and that was Yusuke could ask for. That night changed Kagome's life, learning about demon world and realizing that she

found the other half of her soul. She then knew that she loved Yusuke and that she would continue to love him more each day.

Ever since that night Yusuke loved Kagome each day, and he made sure Kagome was nothing but happy. Chiyo saw how happy Yusuke was during school. He

would always have a smile on his face, like he was replaying a happy memory in his mind.

During school that day Chiyo went to the bathroom and saw a girl she recognized crying in front of the bathroom mirror, it was Keiko.

"Hey Keiko, whats wrong?" Chiyo asked as she put a comforting hand on her arm.

Keiko shook her head, "What isn't wrong?.." She said quietly.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be fine Keiko." Chiyo said.

"Fine? 'It'll be fine'?, it won't be since be doesn't care about me anymore" Keiko said almost yelling.

Chiyo just was about to say something but was cut off.

"I gave Yusuke everything.. I thought he actually cared when i gave my virginity to him" Keiko said as she briefly looked at Chiyo and stormed out of the

bathroom.

Chiyo just stood where she stand. Cant believing what she just heard. Chiyo knew that Yusuke and Keiko had a past but nothing prepared her for this. She

thought that Yusuke was a good guy, guess she was wrong.

"Dammit" Chiyo said angrily to herself.

Then in that moment Chiyo took out her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kagome.. We need to meet up" Chiyo said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

* * *

"Wow, Kagome that dress is beautiful" Chiyo gushed as she felt the material of her black lace long sleeve dress that Kagome was going to wear for a school

brunch the next day.

"I know, I love it" Kagome said as she put the dress over her as she looked at herself in her mirror in her room.

"..So hows school going?" Chiyo asked with her voice going up at the end.

"Wonderful, i met some good friends and do you remember about Rollo? Yea he reminds so much of Yusuke" Kagome said smiling at Chiyo.

"Speaking of Yusuke, how are you guys doing?" Chiyo asked.

"Well I should know, were always together" Kagome said as she smiled to herself.

Kagome looked at Chiyo in confusion since she looked troubled "Is there something wrong Chiyo?" Kagome said as she dropped her dress on her bed.

"Um no, n- well yes" Chiyo said nervously.

Kagome just raised her eyebrow in anticipation.

"Did Yusuke ever mention anything about Keiko.." Chiyo said slowly.

"His friend" Kagome said like it was obvious.

Chiyo nodded her head.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she looked at Chiyo. "Chiyo if there's something you need to tell me then please by all means tell me" she said as she placed

her hand on top of Chiyo's hand.

"Well..there not really friends- i mean they are now but not before" Chiyo said as Kagome urges Chiyo on.

"There were more then friends.. They had a relationship" Chiyo said

Kagome sighed as she looked at the ground.

"But that's not why you came here To tell me is it? Kagome asked as she still looking at the ground.

"They kissed.."Chiyo said as Kagome snapped her head and looked at her.

"Is that it? They just kissed" Kagome said with a bit of fear in her voice.

Chiyo sighed and shook her head. Kagome eyes glistens as her pale face started to get red.

"Kagome I'm so-"'

"No, no its fine..I'm just glad you told me" Kagome said.

"Yea but i-" Chiyo was cut off again.

"You can go now" Kagome said as she stood up from her bed.

In that moment Kagome Changed. It was like all the child sweetness was vanished from her right there.


	12. Chapter 12

rYusuke woke up that morning happy and anxious to see Kagome at her house for a small breakfast. She was having fundraiser brunch at her private school

and Kagome wanted him to go with her, much to his pleasure.

Yusuke tried calling Kagome on her cell phone but she didn't answer. He then drove to her house and grabbed everything he needed.

Yusuke was then in front of Kagome's home and he walked up to the door step and Kagome's mother was heading out.

"Hello,hello" Erina said with her Russian accent as she smiled at Yusuke.

Kagome's mother was a sweetheart, and always was welcoming toward Yusuke. Erina said that she had an appointment, and that Kagome was inside.

Yusuke then walked inside and checked to see if she was there.

"Kagome?" Yusuke called out.

Kagome then walked down the stairs and Yusuke's mouth almost dropped when he saw her. Kagome was wearing a short mid thigh length, dark navy blue,

cap sleeve night gown with a long silk see through robe.

Yusuke had to tear his eyes from her.

"Um, hey sweetie I brought you your favorite" Yusuke said still fighting not to drool.

Yusuke then was about to embrace Kagome but she just gave him confused look as she looked at the breakfast he brought.

"I brought your favorite, strawberries and yogurt. It's like our tradition" Yusuke said like it was obvious as he smiled sweetly.

"Oh, I must have totally forgot on the part where i invited you over" Kagome said sarcastically as she walked passed Yusuke toward her living room. Yusuke

just watched Kagome walk over and sat on her couch.

"Well I called you this morning" Yusuke said as Kagome just looked at him with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

Yusuke then sat down on the couch next to Kagome,but she just sat up straighter and put more space between them.

"Is everything okay?" Yusuke asked as he tried holding her hand but Kagome took her hand back before he could.

"They were. Before i found out you had sex with Keiko." Kagome said with her eyebrow raised.

Yusuke eyes widened. He stuttered when he tried to talk but couldn't believe she found about that.

"Ho- how did you find out?" Yusuke said quietly as he looked at the ground in shame.

"Chiyo told me. At least she felt that she needed to tell me the truth" Kagome said.

"Kagome I-"

"Don't even bother saying anything. I wouldn't believe you anyway" Kagome said as she stood up from the couch and walked toward the stairs.

"Kagome please wait, it was before i met you an-" Yusuke said but was cut off.

Kagome faced Yusuke and smiled "You know, I always knew you were an idiot, never took you for a liar too" Kagome said as she looked Yusuke up and down.

Yusuke flinched at winced at what she said. "Kagome i love you. You know that., What can I do to fix this?" Yusuke said with desperation, on the verge on

falling to his knees.

"You don't Yusuke. You just stay from me, my family and from my friends. .I'm done with you" Kagome said with anger in her eyes.

"Kagom-"

"You can go now" Kagome said as she raised her eyebrow and walked up the stairs toward her room.

Yusuke has never seen this side if Kagome before. It was like a totally differ person took over her.

Kagome was angry. Angry at Yusuke.

But Yusuke would fix that. He was going to fix everything whether Kagome or liked it or not.

* * *

Later that morning Chiyo was on her way to see Kagome, if anything Happened with her and Yusuke. Chiyo knocked on Kagome's door and after a few

seconds she was face to face with Kagome.

"Oh hey Chiyo" Kagome said as she walked from the door back into her house.

"Hey" Chiyo said happily as she followed Kagome inside.

Kagome then turned and faced Chiyo "What do you want?" Kagome said with a smirk on her face.

"Um I just wanted to give you back your calligraphy pens since i thought you might need them for something" Chiyo said nicely.

"That is the saddest excuse I've ever heard" Kagome said as she took the pens from Chiyo's hand.

Chiyo looked awkwardly to the side knowing it kinda was.

"You wanna know if anything happened with me and Yusuke do you?" Kagome said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Uh um no.. Well yea. Is everything okay" Chiyo asked concerned.

"Never been better" Kagome said with a straight face.

"Oh" Chiyo said as she nodded her head.

Kagome smiled at Chiyo and stood up from the couch.

"C'mon, you can help me get ready for brunch" Kagome said as she looked up toward where her room was.

"Okay, sure" Chiyo said.

Kagome smiled and moved Chiyo to the side as Kagome walked up the stairs toward her room as Chiyo followed.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome arrived at the hotel for brunch as she was welcomed by her friends. Kagome wore a black, lace long sleeve A-line dress over black mesh tights.

Kagome had a black blow in her hair.

The room was filled with classmates from her private school she attended. Kagome was with her group of girlfriends and talking to one another.

"Looks like Rollo has it in for you Kagome" one of her friends said teasingly as she pointed out that Rollo was staring at Kagome.

Kagome just smiled and rolled her eyes at what she said. She saw that Rollo was talking to a few of college representatives and his father, he noticed Kagome

and he winked at her.

"Can't you see that he likes you" one of her Friends said like it was obvious.

"Guys, Kagome has a boyfriend" her other friend said.

Kagome turned and faced her friends. "Do i?" She said with her eyebrow raised.

"Well, then in that case. Go grab his attention and take him." her friend said as she stood in front of Kagome and held a key.

"What's that?" Kagome said as she looked at the key.

"A room key to Rollo's heart And your future happiness." Her friend said while she looked at Rollo and back at Kagome.

Her other friends just smiled and anticipated what Kagome would do.

Kagome sighed and took the key from her friend.

"I'm honored to be playing a small role in your deflowering." Her friend said smiling.

"Your perverted." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes i am. So why be shy? Go grab Rollo and finish this. And don't forget to report back with details." Her friend said as she winked playfully.

Kagome then walked toward Rollo who was with his father.

"What are you doing right now?" Kagome said as she turned Rollo around to face her.

Rollo smiled and put his arm around her waist "Well I wa-"

"How about me?" Kagome said cutting him off, as she caressed his face.

Rollo smiled widely at Kagome as he pressed up against her body as he still had his arm around her waist.

"What? Do you have a better offer?" Kagome said.

"No, of course not. Um now?" Rollo said looking around the room.

"Now.. Now" Kagome said giggling as she smiled at Rollo.

Kagome and Rollo laughed as they headed out from the main hall.

As soon as they were in the elevator, Kagome crashed her lips against Rollo's as he pulled her into his chest.

"I got the best room here" Kagome said as she got out of the elevator as she led Rollo to the suite her friend gave her to occupy.

Kagome opened the door to the suite as she playfully pushed Rollo inside the suite. They fell on top of the bed, kissing. Rollon then got on top of Kagome as he

wrapped her legs around his waist. Then Rollo's cell phone kept ringing, he tried to keep ignoring his phone but it kept ringing. Rollo looked up at his cell phone

to see who was trying to contact him.

"It's Yusuke" Rollo said

"So?" Kagome said kissing Rollo's neck as she took his face into her hands and continued to kiss him.

"Don't you wanna say 'hey'?" Rollo said as he got off of Kagome.

"Yea.. Totally" Kagome said as she fixed her dress. Rollo didn't know that Yusuke and her were together.

"Hey,um how about i meet you there" Kagome said stranding up from the bed.

Rollo nodded as he grabbed Kagome's face and gave her a fast kiss on her lips.

As soon as Rollo left the suite, Kagome checked her herself in the mirror. She decided to leave the brunch,rather then see Yusuke.

Kagome took the elevator down toward the front of the hotel.

"Kagome" she heard and knew that voice anywhere. Yusuke.

"you've got to be kidding me" Kagome said as Yusuke ran toward her.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Yusuke said as he tried stopping her from leaving.

"Kagome, Kagome, wait where are you going? why are you so mad?" Yusuke said as he stopped Kagome in her steps.

"Why am I mad?, you mean why aren't I furious?!" Kagome yelled.

"I came here to make to talk to you. To make this better between us. Rollo told me that you wanted to see me." Yusuke said.

"And you believed him?" Kagome said as she looked at Yusuke up and down.

"Kagome you didn't give me much of a choice here. You don't wanna talk to me, you wont answer your phone. Look I still and always love you Kagome and

what happened with me and Keiko happened before I even met you, so please I cant handle another moment not being with you." Yusuke said as he was

close to Kagome's face.

Kagome started to cry, as her face turned red. Knowing she felt the same way Yusuke felt at that moment. That Kagome didn't want to spend another moment

without Yusuke.


	14. Chapter 14

Many things had happened between Yusuke and Kagome.

Chiyo noticed that Yusuke seemed to have back the life in his eyes, now that Kagome and him on speaking terms again. Kagome and Yusuke even had there

first kiss together, and the love in Kagome's eyes seemed like what happened with Yusuke seemed to be forgotten completely. They were meant to be

together. It had only been a few months since Kagome and Yusuke first met, but it seems they've been lovers all there lives.

As school went on, Yusuke would be absent quite often. And there would be times where she wouldn't be in contact with Kagome for a few days.

Until Chiyo found out that Kagome was pregnant.

Chiyo had called Kagome one night to see how she was doing and that was when she told Chiyo she was pregnant with Yusuke's baby. Chiyo was shocked,

Kagome was barley fourteen and pregnant.

A few weeks went by, and she told Chiyo that she was going to be living with Yusuke. She told her that she was going to be moving with him.

Chiyo found that Yusuke was happy about Kagome's pregnancy, while Kagome was the nervous one.

And once again, when she asked where Yusuke and Kagome were going to be moving to; it something she didn't need to know. But looking back to where

Yusuke and Kagome met, the way he looked at her and how much he loved Kagome. Chiyo knew that whatever it was that she didn't need to know, was

something much greater then she was. Chiyo felt like she was apart of something special, that she somehow helped Yusuke's fate in meeting Kagome.

On the day of Kagome's departure, she went over to Chiyo's house for the last time. When Chiyo saw Kagome, she seemed to different. Like she looked like

Kagome, but at the same time she didn't. She seemed so unreal standing in front if Chiyo.

Chiyo then looked at Kagome's stomach, and saw a bump on her stomach. Kagome smiled as she noticed Chiyo stare at her pregnant belly. Kagome looked like

she was already six months pregnant, rather then a few weeks pregnant.

Chiyo kept reminding herself that it something that she didn't need to know, and it was a secret that wasn't hers to know.

Kagome's visit with Chiyo was brief. Kagome thanked Chiyo for bringing Yusuke into her life and that she was happy in becoming a mother of her own.

Chiyo then had tears of happiness, she felt as if she was apart of something stronger then love that Yusuke and Kagome had. Kagome then gave Chiyo a hug

before she left. And she looked at Chiyo that she was happy that everything that happened to her.

As Kagome walked away, Chiyo knew that Yusuke belonged in Kagome's life.

It was as if he was born be with Kagome.

Chiyo waved at Kagome one last time, knowing that her life would be filled with happiness


End file.
